


Knowing All, Telling None

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is something wrong?" Diaval realized he had been staring. Phillips dark brown eyes were filled with concern. Diaval reassured him that everything was fine, but in his heart, he wasn't entirely sure that was correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing All, Telling None

**Author's Note:**

> I recently wrote a Diaval and Maleficent fanfiction, so I decided to write some Philaival. Please enjoy~

Even after visiting the Moors a hundred times, even if you lived there one simply couldn't get used to the overwhelming beauty and vastness that surrounded them, trees laced with magic and flowers blossoming brightly under the cloudless blue sky.

He was officially used to it. Sure, he still thought the Moors were beautiful, but with his mistress always running off with Aurora without saying a word, Diaval found himself sitting with his back against the trunk of a oak tree, drawing shapes in the dirt with the toe of his boot, bored out of his mind.

"Mind if I join you?" Diaval started at the voice next to him, and looked up to see Phillip looking down at him. Diaval grunted softly and scooted over, which was as much of an invitation that Phillip was going to receive. Phillip grinned at him and then plopped down beside him. 

"It's pretty here, isn't it?" Phillip gazed up into the spring emerald canopy of trees overhead. Phillip had been to the Moors before, yet he behaved as if it was all new to him. He had a childlike awe about him that Diaval envied greatly. He couldn't remember his own eyes shining like that since he was a mere hatchling learning how to fly. 

"Is something wrong?" Diaval realized he had been staring. Phillips dark brown eyes were filled with concern. Diaval reassured him that everything was fine, but in his heart, he wasn't entirely sure that was correct.

 

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Phillip recently." Maleficent noted as they watched Aurora teaching the water sprites how to dance the waltz. It was difficult considering that she was too big to demonstrate, so she had instruct the sprites by voice.

"Put your hand on her waist......no, her waist.....and you put your hand on his shoulder.....his other shoulder,dear.....yes, like that. Now you lead her ahead.....not into the river!" Aurora giggled and ran to rescue the sprites. 

"He's a good boy. He and I talk sometimes." Diaval responded. That was an understatement. Phillip had began to hang around Diaval even more than he hung around Aurora recently, ever since they had spoken by the oak tree. Diaval didn't exactly understand why Phillip suddenly had such an interest in him, Diaval wasn't particularly friendly or kindhearted like Aurora, who would gladly spend her hours with Phillip if he would let her.

"Hello Diaval. Maleficent." Speak of the Devil. Phillip sat down between himself and his mistress. Maleficent glanced over at Diaval knowingly, though what the knowledge was, Diaval didn't know.

 

And once again, Diaval found himself with his back against an oak tree with Phillip beside him. This time, however, Phillip was lying on the ground face up next to the tree, babbling sweetly about one of his nursemaids that tried to force Phillip to become interested in his studies. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Phillip asked abruptly. 

"I love my mistress. I love Aurora. They are my family." Phillip frowned at Diaval's reply.

"I didn't mean like that."

"Well then, what did you mean?"

"I mean like...." Phillip paused." Loving someone so much that the only thing you need to be happy is to hold that one person in your arms, and never, ever let go."

Diaval looked away from the boy and up at the sky, fading from the cheery blue of the daytime and into the golden-orange of the sunset, so to be replaced yet again with the dark of night. His gaze then wandered back to Phillip, slightly unruly hair laying around his boyish face like a fan, eyes turned up to Diaval. 

"Yes, I think I have loved someone like that," was Diaval's simple answer.

 

Maleficent knew what was happening between the two, of course. She brought it up only once, when Diaval politely asked her to never bring it up again as long as they were alive. She complied, reluctantly, and Diaval went back to pretending that the feelings he had for Phillip were nothing more than symptoms of too much sun.

He had a feeling his state of denial wouldn't last very long. His natural raven instincts told him as much. They were by the same fateful oak tree when Phillip asked," Who was that person, Diaval? The one you loved?" Diaval's mind exploded with panic. He gave his first instinctive answer.

"No one."

"Well, it obviously isn't no one if you love them like that," Phillip laughed.

"Well then, who do you love?" That was it. Diaval could see all the blood in Phillip's body rush to his face, before he looked down.

"I don't love anyone."

"I didn't believe that for a second."

"That's great, coming from you! You haven't even answered my question yet! You just keep avoiding it!" Damn it. 

"On the count of three, we'll both say who we love. No regrets, just the truth."

"O-okay....."

"One."

"Two...."

"Three."

"It's you."

"You-what?" The look on Phillip's face was completely serious and oddly relaxed, like he had been holding his emotions in ad well. They sat there like that, facing each other awkwardly for moments, minutes, or several long hours before Phillip spoke again.

"You said we would say it at the same time." Diaval gazed into Phillip's deep brown eyes, uncertain, shy, his face flushed, hands fidgeting nervously, and Diaval momentarily forgot himself, and everything around them, and everything that had ever happened. He pressed forward and captured the younger boys mouth with his own. 

"Ah....you...." Whatever Phillip had to say was left to die when Diaval scooted there bodies closer together to the point were Phillip was practically in his lap. He bit lightly on the younger boys bottom lip, making him gasp in surprise. Diaval felt Phillip slowly begin to respond, moving his lips more, poking at his lips with his tongue. Diaval responded immediately, sliding his tongue into the boys mouth, eliciting a gasp from Phillip's mouth.

"Does that answer your question?" Diaval asked, forehead pressed against Phillip's, both of them flushed and out of breath. 

 

Across the Moors, in the old ruins were Diaval had first met Maleficent, she smiled to herself.


End file.
